Max has an out of body experience
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This story follows in behind the pokemon story "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters". After leaving Lavender Town, Max keeps having repeat dreams that he sees worlds and interacts with people he's never met or seen. He has the same dream a 3rd time in a row, but this time his dream is also a vision that's more real and frightening than the other 2. He comes face to face with the entity, Fact.


Max, May, Ash, Brock, and pikachu are sleeping in the pokemon center after leaving Lavender Town. It's 4:00 am and Max starts tossing and turning while whispering to himself. This is the 3rd time in a row that Max has had the same tossing and turning before being transported to an empty white void, where he hears voices. Then suddenly, a bright light appears on Max's head and comes out of him, thus falling on the floor. This doesn't wake up the others. When Max gets up and stands up on the floor, he is shocked beyond belief to see his body still lying in his bed.

[Max's dream begins]

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) What is this?

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) This is so not normal.

MAX: (shouting with shock and looking at his body on his bed) EVERYBODY GET UP!

Even after yelling, Ash, May, Brock, and pikachu don't wake up. This causes Max to panic slightly.

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) Did i finally kick the bucket after so many close calls?

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) No!

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) I can't go out like this.

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) There's still so much i have to accomplish.

MAX: (talking to himself with shock and looking at his body on his bed) I will make sure this is not the end of me.

Just then, Max gets teleported out of the room he, his sister, and his friends were sleeping in and into this big white room with no exit or entrance doors. It's a big soft comfortable room that's very similar to the kind of rooms mental patients are sent to when they get put in solitary confinement when they act up and out. When he wakes up, Max is amazed to be in a big soft comfy room with no exit or entrance doors, instead of being teleported by some unknown entity to a white infinite void. What Max sees at the other end of the room really shocks him and scares him a lot. What he sees appears to be a humanoid entity, with a mouth, teeth, and other body parts, except it has no nose, hair, eyes, or eye brows. The entity's skin is as white as a cloud, all over his body. He has the same height and weight as Max does. They sit a few feet away from each other, stareing at each other. It decides to talk to Max.

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) Hey!

MAX: (talking to the white humanoid entity and shaking with fear) Who and what are you?

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) Who am i you ask?

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) That's a very good question.

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) How should i put it?

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) I am called by many names.

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) I am what you call the world.

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) I am what you call the universe.

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) I am what you call an angel.

WHITE HUMANOID ENTITY: (smiling and talking at the same time) However, my main name is Fact.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I am 1, i am all, and i am also you.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Welcome, you stupid fool who doesn't know his own place in the world.

MAX: (screaming and shaking with fear) AHHHHHHHH!

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Silence!

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) This is what you wanted.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I will show and tell you about the facts of life.

Max then gets swallowed up by a black hole where he is transported to this dark tunnel where he is flying through with some unknown force making him fly. He sees, hears, and watches past pictures of all the things he has, done, seen, and heard of since he was a baby. It's like an immense amount of memories and info being jammed into his brain. He sees, hears, watches, and experiences memories that he still remembers and memories he's forgoten about. He feels like his brain will literally explode.

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories) STOP!

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories) MY HEAD HURTS.

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories) IT'S TOO MUCH.

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories) NO NO!

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories) STOP IT!

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories) PLEASE STOP IT!

What Max sees next almost brings him to the point of tears. A few yards in front of him, a gray light appears with the figure of a girl coming out of it. As Max flys closer to the gray light with the figure of a girl coming out of it, he realizes that the figure coming out of the gray light towards him is none other than the mysterious girl from his past, that he thought was his soul mate and that broke his heart. He then realized that what was happening to him was fact and not fiction.

MAX: (flying through a dark tunnel full of past pictures and memories and reaching out to the figure) SOLA!

Suddenly and with no warning, just before Max was about to grab the figure's hand, he's teleported back to the big white room with no exit and entrance doors in an instant and in the blink of an eye.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) How was it?

MAX: Powerful!

MAX: My theory about lucid dreaming was right after all.

MAX: My theory is still missing something.

MAX: The person i seek was mere inches away from me.

MAX: Also, the truth about lucid dreaming and how to control it fully.

MAX: Fact, please show it to me again!

FACT: I can't.

FACT: I can only show you this much for the toll you paid.

MAX: Toll you say?

FACT: Yes and your tool for being both smart, stupid, and for crossing a line that most humans can't cross and live to tell about it.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) It's the law of "Equivalent exchange".

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) The law of "Equivalent exchange" is a universial law.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) The law of "Equivalent exchange" states that "In order to obtain something, something of equal value must be given".

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) It's really not a difficult concept.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) If you want anything in life, you have to sacrifice something for it.

MAX: That's the most basic fact in the world.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Yes!

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You wanted to know more about the past and now you know.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) As for your toll you have to pay for the loss memories and knowledge you have gain, you had to go over bad, scary, and painful memories in your head all over again.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You also will have a few more sleepless nights for a few days or weeks because of what you saw and heard.

MAX: Like i haven't already paid that toll before.

MAX: I haven't had a good night's sleep in 3 years ever since that night.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) How could i not know?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) How could i ever forget?

MAX: What's the name of this place?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You wanna know what this place is?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) This place has no name.

Hearing this makes Max start shaking with fear again.

MAX: (talking to Fact and shaking with fear) This is impossible.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) What's wrong?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You seem scared.

MAX: (talking to Fact and shaking with fear) I am not.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Yes you are.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Whenever someone lies, there's a physical reaction in their heart.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I can feel that physical reaction all the way from here and i know it.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I am Fact itself after all.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) It's impossible to lie to me and get away with it.

MAX: (talking to Fact and shaking with fear) You got me.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) So true.

MAX: (talking to Fact and shaking with fear) However, there are exactly 5 things in the real world that scare me besides this place.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You don't say and what exactly are those 5 things that you fear.

MAX: (talking to Fact and shaking with fear) The 5 things that scare me in the real world are: vegetables, my big sister when she's angry, my big sister's smelly feet, Satan himself, and the fact that the girl who was once my soul mate is or will soon be killed.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) The girl who was once your soul mate you say?

MAX: (talking to Fact and shaking with fear) Yes!

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Ah yes.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) How could we ever forget about her?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) The girl you won from your former best friend.

MAX: (pissed off) HE NEVER DESERVED HER AND HE'S NOT MY FRIEND.

MAX: (pissed off) DO NOT SAY HIS NAME.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) What's wrong?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Did i hit a nerve?

MAX: You made a comment about someone i wished i never met.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You are so easy, Max.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) So easy.

FACT: Ha ha ha ha!

MAX: Either i don't get the joke i didn't tell or i must've missed it.

MAX: What's so funny.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Mankind's stupidity never ceases to amaze me.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You humans search for the facts of life and when you finally find them, you can't handle the truth.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I swear, you human beings are like a bad joke that keeps getting dumber and dumber.

FACT: HA HA HA HA!

MAX: That's not true.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Oh now, this is so like you.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You can't stand the fact that there are those that know more than you.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Now you're going to start an argument with a being that knows every fact there is about all the 6 billion humans that walk the earth.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I'm begining to think you're beyond hopeless.

MAX: What i can't stand is when someone bad mouths an entire group of people, let alone the entire human race.

MAX: I don't like your personality.

MAX: You look down on humans.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Of course i do.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Human beings have so many flaws.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) A lot of them never seem to learn from their mistakes.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Not only that, but it's impossible for me to view those that know less than i do as equals.

MAX: Not all humans are dumb.

MAX: You'd know that if you'd leave this big safe soft room of yours.

MAX: How would you know about human nature when all you do is sit in a big white room that's cut off from the world?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Get the wax out of your ears!

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I already told you, i know everything the humans know and than some because i am Fact.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I don't need to come out of this world of mine to see the truth.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I also don't need an arrogant little boy telling me what i do and don't know.

MAX: I'm aware of your name, Fact.

MAX: I'll have you know i dig the wax out of my ears regulary.

MAX: You must think you're God or something.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I'm not that arrogant.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I'm no God, but i am a powerful being that sees and hears things that humans are incapable of seeing and hearing.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I'm also a fact dealer that shows certain special humans the facts that they need to know.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Special humans like you.

MAX: You're darn right you're no God.

MAX: You seem to enjoy torturing people with your relentless logic.

MAX: What do you mean by special humans anyway?

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I mean humans that have special skills and abilities.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) These special humans i'm talking about are rare.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) They've had paranormal experiences before coming face to face with me for the first time.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I know for a fact that this isn't the first time you've come face to face with a paranormal entity.

MAX: That's very true.

MAX: I'll never forget that nightmare i had a few months ago.

MAX: The memory of that nightmare is permanently burnt into my brain and not because of the fact that you made me see the facts with in the fact.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You may be an arrogant little boy, but you catch on quickly when it comes to paranormal visions and experiences.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) You're also one frightening kid, Max.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Keep listening to your dreams, Max!

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) They'll tell you what you need to prepare for.

MAX: Fact, what was the point of you telling me all this?

MAX: I mean these statements are so deep and mysterious.

MAX: You're speaking to me in riddles.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Must you be so naïve.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Look, i'm talking to you this way in hopes that you'll see this world and your world the way i do.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) I guess you can say i did all this not to just show you the facts hidden with in the fact, but to also bring you to the realization that you can't run away from your past no matter how hard you try.

FACT: (smiling and talking at the same time) Find your own answers!

Just then, a gray light comes at Max at the speed of light and the dream ends.

[Max's dream ends]

Max wakes up with his soul back in his body and he's shocked with terror to find May pressing her wet lips on his face.

MAX: (screaming with terror) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

MAY: Max, are you okay?

MAX: (blushing) NO I"M NOT.

MAY: WHAT'S WRONG?

MAX: Well lets see.

MAX: (blushing) I just had a very odd dream and i wake up to another odd dream to find a girl slobbering all over my face.

MAX: (blushing) THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG.

MAY: (crossing her arms) Hmph!

MAY: (crossing her arms) Well excuse me for trying to comfort my little brother and trying to show him that i love him.

MAY: (crossing her arms) I care about you deeply you insensitive little boy.

MAX: I'm sorry, okay.

MAX: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

MAX: Even though you drive me crazy a lot of the time, you'll always be my big sister and i love you.

MAY: Oh Max.

MAY: That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.

MAY: Even though you annoy me a lot of the time, you'll always be my annoying little brother and i love you.

May gives Max a big kiss on his face again.

MAX: (blushing) EWW!

MAX: (blushing) GROSS!

MAX: (blushing) YUCK!

MAX: (blushing) You don't have to express your love for me in that sort of way.

MAY: To late, because i already did.

MAY: Ha ha ha!

ASH: What were you dreaming about this time, Max?

MAX: An infinite white void.

BROCK: You said that the last 2 times.

MAY: Max, is there something you're not telling us?

Max starts sweating almost all over his body with fear of discovery.

MAX: (sweating with fear) No and no.

MAY: Why are you getting all sweaty all of a sudden?

MAX: (sweating with fear) The water you see on my face is your saliva.

MAY: You're not a very good liar.

MAX: (sweating with fear) And you're not a good kisser.

ASH: HA HA HA!

MAY: WHAT WAS THAT?

MAX: (sweating with fear) DON'T HURT ME!

MAY: (talking with an evil smile on her face) Well well well!

MAY: (talking with an evil smile on her face) If what you say is true, maybe i should practice kissing on you.

MAY: (talking with an evil smile on her face) How does that sound little brother?

MAX: (sweating with fear) I'll be quiet now.

MAY: Good!

BROCK: Will you 2 give it a rest already!

PIKACHU: Pik pi pika pi pika pika pi pik pikachu (translation) I'm sure glad i don't have a big sister.

ASH: Can we all go back to sleep now?

MAY: Not just yet.

MAY: Max, as your big sister, i order you to tell me what's been bothering you and what you've been really dreaming about over and over again!

MAX: (sweating with fear) For the last time, an infinite white void and nothing more.

MAY: I don't believe you.

MAY: Do you guys believe him?

ASH: Yes!

BROCK: Kinda!

PIKACHU: Pi Pikachu pika pika pika (translation) I believe that you're bossy.

MAX: The verdict is in.

MAX: I get 3 beliefs and you get 1 disbelief.

MAX: That means i win the argument.

MAX: Thanks for standing up for me boys.

MAX: We boys have to stick together.

ASH: Agreed!

BROCK: That's true.

PIKACHU: Pika pika (translation) Here here!

MAX: Now that that's settled, let's all go back to sleep!

MAY: Okay, but don't come crying to me when you have another one of your so called "Infinite white void" dreams, you disobedient little brother.

MAX: I won't.

MAX: Good night everyone.

May gets back in her bed.

ASH, MAY, and BROCK: Good night and sweet dreams Max.

MAY: Don't let the bed bugs bite and don't get sucked into the infinite white void!

MAY: Ha ha ha!

MAX: (faking a few laughs) Har har har!

MAX: (talking in a sarcastic voice) Very funny.

Ash, May, Brock, and Pikachu all go back to sleep quickly, but Max stays awake. He's unable to shut off his brain after having the paranormal experience he had. He just lies in his bed in silence, thinking about what Fact said to him and what he should do in the future. He can't help, but wonder will he ever have peace of mind.

**Max sure has a lot of paranormal dreams and visions. He goes on more paranormal adventures than any of his friends. This Fact being that appeared to him is definitely an interesting being. There's no doubt about that. Fact really prove to Max that the world isn't black and white. It's rare and gray. As for the mysterious girl from Max's past and his mysterious past itself, you all have to read the whole other pokemon story "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters", for all of you to understand the facts hidden with in the facts. I hope you all loved reading this and please type up some reviews for me!**


End file.
